mlpfanclubfandomcom-20200214-history
Twilight Sparkle
'Twilight Sparkle' 'Personality' Twilight sparkle is purple unicorn, and the main character in My Little Pony. Twilight most appreciate her friends that she met on arrival at Ponyville. Princess Celestia sent her there to find friends.Traveling with Spike, Twilight finally arrives in Ponyville and meet its inhabitants. Gentle and good-hearted, she befriends a short time with Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash, and they discover the magic of friendship! 'Magic' Twilight's biggest skill is magic.Twilight's horn is very powerful. With the help of her horn, Twilight can performed Twilight performing magic in Canterlot various magic tricks, and once in the episode Boast Busters, Twilight use her horn to put to sleep Ursa Minor- monster from Everfree forest. Also in the episode The Mysterious Mare Do Well Twilight uses her horn to enable stones and rocks them to levitate and back them in the form of a dam on the river. Twilight's biggest magic rival is Trixie, blue unicorn. Twilight carefully and diligently read the magic books. She thinks that for magic needs a lot of patience and concentration (which is true). That's why she always well prepared when she perform some magic. And her faithful friend Spike always helps her in that. Twilight's surely greatest magic thing was when she found petrified Elements of Harmony. Although they are destroyed by Nightmare Moon, Twilight realized that her friends and she are a harmony. With her help, six friends are discover the magic of friendship and Nightmare Moon was back in her good shape. Twilight is always proud of herself when it comes to performing magic and tricks, but sometimes they do not always succeed. Twilight acquire second power-power of teleportation, which she is shown in the second part of the first episode, Friendship Is Magic. Twilight was teleported to the Elements of Harmony arranged in a circle, and then tried to cast magic on them. 'Spare time' In her free time Twilight reads books or practicing new magic tricks. Twilight often regulate her own library. She likes slowly walks where she enjoy. Twilight loves to observe nature. She considered that the most beautiful forests and meadows are in the autumn, when there are lots of different colors. Once, in the episode Look Before You Sleep, Twilight says that she has always wanted to make a slumber party. Twilight all solutions found in the books. Even in the most complicated moments. For her, all is in the books. Her library has many books. Twilight love her friends. She likes to spend time with them in any way (parties, walks, slumber paties). She always try to solve every problem who is on her way. Twilight is the most admired Princess Equestria and often sent her a letters about what she had learned during her days in Ponyville. That letter sends Spike, Twilight's inseparable friend, a dragon. Spike is a very curious and often give good advice Twilight how to improve her magic. Spike thinks that her tricks are fantastic! Spike is Twilight's Number One Assistant. She is named him like that in Episode 24 - Owl's Well That Ends Well 'Twilight's house and library' Twilight lives in the center of Ponyville, in a large, old tree full of books. There's all nice. Twilight Sparkle has her own bedroom on the second floor, near is the terrace with great views to the rest of Ponyville and Equestria. Although she loves to spend time reading in silence, Twilight also likes to invite friends to the tea party, a slumber party (like in Episode 8 Look Before You Sleep) or something like that ... She is very social person. http://images.wikia.com/mlpfanclub/images/6/63/2574_-_House_twilight_sparkle.jpgTwiligt's tree houseAdded by GirlWithBrusTwilight is not too obsessed with fashion, but likes to be neat and have her tail and mane and always nice arranged. Cutie Mark Like a little filly, Twilight is always wanted to go to the Summer Sun Celebration. For her it was a most magnificent spectacle who she ever seen! Of that celebration, Twilight has forced herself to learn all about magic. Her parents decided to send her to Princess Celestia's school for Gifted Unicorns. For her it was a dream come true! But Twilight had to pass the special exam. She has to use magic to hatch dragon egg.. Her parents are supported her in this, but Twilight was too scared thinking the about how will she make a mistake. She was trying and trying! But there was no difference. The egg was still standing in a cart with hay. The judges were strict. "We do not have much time Miss Sparkle" Twilight realized that she could not succeed. She apologized to the judges for wasting their time. Twilight bent down her head and went back. However, a explosion of rainbow in the sky (It originated from the stunning acrobatics, Sonic Rainbow, Rainbow, performed by Rainbow Dash), donated her incredible magic in horn, and she is forced dragon to came out from the little egg. And though after a few moments her horn was savage, and her parents are transmute into a cactus, a judges fly into the air, the princess was delighted! Twilight was pass the test, and become a student of Princess Celestia! And little dragon is become her pet, Spike. Her parents was so happy! Then is Twilight got her Cutie Mark! It is a purple form of six-pointed star that shines. Twilight_Sparkle_3.png twilight (3).png 1296627748776.png twilight-sparkle-at-the-gala.jpg Random Wiki Category:Characters